1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the control of a cargo being carried on a cargo hook supported from an aircraft and more particularly to the control of such system which is fluidic in nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cargo hooks for aircraft have been controlled by electrical or electronic means. The electrical prior art control means has disadvantages in that it generally requires the presence of electrical microswitches in the hook and these electroswitches often fail due to extreme environment at the hook which is subjected to sand, dust, water and rough handling. The electrical system has the further disadvantage that electrical wires must extend through the hook carrying cable and these wires are often broken or shorted when the cable is subjected to extremes of loading and/or deflection. Other problems have been encountered in the necessary relays, switches and slip rings of the electrical prior art system.